Embrace The Très Bien Me
Embrace the Très Bien Me (トレビアンな俺に抱かれ Très Bien na ore ni dakare) to pierwsza piosenka postaci Francji w Hetalia: Axis Powers. Wykonał ją Masaya Onosaka. Tekst piosenki (kanji) Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France. セーヌ川流れてく愛のせせらぎ 透明な微笑が世界を包む 時間軸狂うほど見とれる日々さ あぁなんて美しいパリのパノラマ 絵に描いたような街さ　スペクタルでゴージャス それでも及ばないのは　そうさ俺…トレビアン！ 美しく美しさを　耳元で語ってあげる 世界中満たされてく　ステキな俺に抱かれ 凱旋門そびえ立つシャルル・ド・ゴール　 頂を制するのはモンマルトルで 華やかに魅せましょうムーラン・ルージュ 究極の美の形パリのパノラマ 片手にワイングラス　ロマンティックでオシャレさん 美と愛の代名詞なんだ　そうさ俺…トレビアン！ 愛らしく愛らしさを　目の前で踊ってあげる 世界中色づいてく　俺に染まるトリコさ 美しく愛しましょう　誰にも真似はさせないぜ 足りないよ三ツ星では　俺を語るならそう… 「まずは自分が美しく愛らしくだ」 「星の数なんて他人が決めるものじゃない」 「そして美と愛に国境なんて関係ないのさ」 美しく美しさを　耳元で語ってあげる 世界中満たされてく　ステキな俺に抱かれ 美しく愛しましょう　誰にも真似はさせないぜ 世界中色づいてく　俺に染まるトリコさ Au revoir. Tekst piosenki (romaji) Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France. Seine-gawa nagareteku ai no seseragi toumei na hohoemi ga sekai wo tsutsumu jikanjiku kuruu hodo mitoreru hibi sa aa nante utsukushii pari no panorama e ni kaita you na machi sa supekutakeru de georgeous soredemo oyobanai no ha sou sa ore ... très bien utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare gaisenmon sobietatsu Charles de Gaulle itadaki wo sei suru no ha Montmartre de hanayaka ni misemashou Moulin Rouge kyuukyoku no bi no katachi pari no panorama katate ni wine glass romantikku de oshare san bi to ai no daimeishi nanda sou sa ore ... très bien!! airashiku airashisa wo me no mae de odotte ageru sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane ha sasenai ze tarinai yo mittsuboshi de ha ore wo kataru narasou ... "mazuwa jibun ga utsukushiku airashiku da" "boshi no kazu nante tanin ga kimeru mono ja nai" "soshite bi to ai ni kokkyou nante kankei nai no sa" utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane ha sasenai ze sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa Au revoir. Tłumaczenie Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France(fr.) Cześć~ Mam na imię Francja. Język miłość płynący z Sekwany Przejrzysty uśmiech otuli świat Im więcej marnujesz czasu, tym bardziej podziwiasz codzienne życie Achh, cóż za piękna paryska panorama! Malownicze miasteczko, niby jak z obrazka; cudowne i widowiskowe Nawet gdy coś jest bezużyteczne; byłbym tym ja, très bien!(fr.) Bardzo dobrze. Do ucha wyszepcę ci piękne rzeczy o piękności Wypełnijmy cały świat, a ty obejmuj gustownego mnie Łuk Triumfalny wznosi się nad nami, Charles de GaulleFrancuski polityk; w czasie II wojny światowej stał na czele ruchu Wolnej Francji i walczył przeciwko siłom III Rzeszy. Panujmy nad nad całym MontmartreHistoryczna dzielnica Paryża położona na wzgórzu o tej samej nazwie. Moulin RougeDosłownie Czerwony Młyn; music-hall i kabaret położony w dzielnicy czerwonych latarni niedaleko Montmartre w Paryżu; jest znany z wielkiej, czerwonej imitacji młyna na dachu. oczaruje cię przyjemnie Kształt ostatecznego piękna, panorama Paryża Trzymając w dłoni lampkę wina, jest tak romantycznie i wytwornie Przedstawiciel piękna i miłości; tak, to ja, très bien! Odtańczymy razem taniec miłości Dodam temu światu koloru, skoro sam mam barwę całkowitej miłości Rozprzestrzenimy pięknie całą miłość; nie pozwolę, by ktoś udawał Trzy gwiazdki nie wystarczą, jeśli chcesz ze mną rozmawiać... "Przede wszystkim trzeba być pięknym i cudownym" "Numer gwiazd nie może być decyzją kogoś innego oprócz ciebie" "A wtedy miłość oraz piękno nie mają żadnych granic." Do ucha wyszepcę ci piękne rzeczy o piękności Wypełnijmy cały świat, a ty obejmuj gustownego mnie Rozprzestrzenimy pięknie całą miłość; nie pozwolę, by ktoś udawał Dodam temu światu koloru, skoro sam mam barwę całkowitej miłości Au revoir(fr.) Do widzenia. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki